


Time doesn't heal all wounds

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Sam hasn't spoken to Castiel since the incident, when he finally gets a hold of him, things are not what he expected





	Time doesn't heal all wounds

Sam's sitting on the couch of the latest hotel that they're in. Dean's off, some bar had called his name and he probably wouldn't be back until later that night or probably morning. Sam didn't know, what he did know was that Dean would call him if something went down and he'd leave a text message stating that he's okay. 

 

Sam's laptop is spread out on his lap; a movie's playing on the television, Sam's got one ear bud in his ear as he plays back the video from the case that they're working. He watches it maybe four times, his mind far from everything and only resting on one thing. Actually, one person. 

 

Castiel. 

 

Sam hadn't seen the angel in a long time, he had vanished without a trace and Sam was worried. His hand drops over to the mark that rests on the lower part of his right arm. 

 

_ The Wound that I caused, the first time I left a visible scar on the man that I loved. Never again Sam, I'm sorry.  _

 

It had been Castiel's final words to him as he vanished, saying that he couldn't stick around If he wasn't going to do anything but hurt Sam. 

 

It's not what he wanted, he loved Sam and didn't want to continue to hurt him. 

 

However, Cas leaving had hurt Sam way more than the  _ wound  _ had hurt him. He felt as though a piece of him had left, like it was missing and he put on a brave face, of course. It's what he always did, Dean would be able to tell yet he didn't say anything. All his brother had did was buy him a drink, fix his food and spend time with his brother. It wasn't much but it helped a little bit. 

 

Sam looked down at his arm, the pair of angel wings stared back at him. They're singed black, almost like the wings Castiel had shown Sam in a drawing. They were beautiful, beautiful black wings that Sam's not ashamed to have on his arm. They reminded him of Castiel, reminded him how much the angel loved him and how much he loved the angel. 

 

Even if it was done in a moment of passion and Castiel had pushed away from him, not aware of what had been done and it hurt him.

 

Sam carefully sits the laptop down next to him, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to Castiel. 

 

**To Cas:** Call me, I know that you don't want to see me after what happened but please. I need to speak with you. It's important that we talked about this. 

 

There's a few bubbles after his message had instantly switched over to read; He's definitely typing out a reply. 

 

He just had to be patient. 

 

The bubbles disappear and Sam's heart sinks just a little. He sits the phone next to the laptop and stands, stretching before going over to the table that sat in the middle of the room. But thankfully inside Sam found a second bag with a salad just for him. He takes it out, pulling the dressing out and sitting at the table. 

 

Castiel had been the only thing on his mind since that night, despite it being almost a week and a half ago. 

 

He bites into the crunchy lettuce and nods in surprise at the fact that the greasy spoon place that Dean had stopped in actually had a salad this fresh. 

 

Castiel would have enjoyed this. It was something that they did, Sam would eat and Castiel would watch him in amusement. Castiel always said how much he enjoyed watching Sam eat. It wasn't weird to him, it was one of the few moments that they had to themselves. 

 

There's a buzzing sound. Sam drops the fork and rushes to the table. His phone is ringing, leaving a twisted sensation in his stomach when he sees who's calling him. 

 

It's Cas. 

 

He picks it up and answers instantly. 

 

“Hey Cas.” Sam's voice is dry, he's not sure what to say. He doesn't want to scare him off. 

 

“ _ Sam.”  _ He doesn't sound any better than Sam and Sam wonders just maybe if was he going through the same motions as he was. 

 

“I know you think that you messed up when you accidentally---”

 

_ “Don't say it Sam, I know what I did and I didn't mean to do it. I could have killed you.”  _

 

Sam begins pacing around the room. “But you didn't! Cas I'm still alive. The wound is there but it's not hurting me. You----- You leaving hurt me more than when you branded me. The branding that was an  _ accident.  _ The fact that you left was a choice, a choice you made that hurts. You haven't called me, texted me or stopped by to see if I was okay. Dean's been by my side. He's been helping me even though I don't show it. But Cas, man I miss you. I just want you back in my life. I want you here with me.” 

 

There's silence on the other end. Silence that Sam knows that he caused. Castiel is speechless. 

 

Did he finally say the words that would finally have ended things? 

 

Would Castiel tell him that he was never coming back to him? 

 

Would this be the end of everything? 

 

_ “You're right Sam. I understand that more than you know and as much as I want to come back and as much as you want me back, the fact still remains that I hurt you. And it's not the first time that this has happened. I need time.”  _

 

Sam clutches the phone tightly in his hand. 

 

“Are you breaking up with me?” 

 

_ “You shall be fine.”  _

 

Castiel hangs up before Sam has a chance to retort. He can't believe this, he really can't. 

 

He doesn't throw the phone like his mind is telling him to do. Instead he sends a message to Castiel, knowing that if he calls it won't go through. He has a better chance this way. 

 

**To Cas:** This isn't --- you can't just end things like that Cas. We need to talk face to face. Please. Call me. You know where to find me.

 

                                          °

 

When Dean comes back that night he finds his baby brother curled up on the couch, his phone in hand. Dean takes it, noticing the list of messages to Cas, he also notices the one that had just came in. 

  
**From Cas:** I'm sorry Sam. It has to be this way. 


End file.
